


Honey and Gold

by Bleachcake



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachcake/pseuds/Bleachcake
Summary: An entirely self indulgent drabble about Chrom and Robin on a diplomatic mission in another country and what their experience of the amenities is like.





	Honey and Gold

The entire ceiling was a fantastic mural of painstakingly painted tropical birds, their wingspan done in rich pigment and gold leafing. Beneath their small talons were varieties of equally stunning flora; many of which he’d he never witnessed, should they exist in the natural world. With eyes traversing top to bottom, they traced the folds of lush fabric melting from the crystal chandelier to pool just below each painted window. Framing them were the same royal colors that adorned the massive bed he’d already excitedly thrown himself down upon and nuzzled into the downy. Nothing could truly undercut the opulence of such a space, but Robin couldn’t help but feel he was akin to a stray dog allowed shelter in a magnificent chapel out of sheer pity. Luckily, being associated directly with Ylissian royalty staved off the feeling well enough for him to at least enjoy their lavish accommodations, not excluding the cordials and plate of assorted candied fruits he had already picked through. It was uncertain the same could be said for Chrom, knowing his distaste for the overly indulgent, but the length at which he was enjoying their conjoined bathhouse said much.

Robin was just swallowing a gob of sweet apricot, tallying the cost of each individual accouterment in his head, when the prince in question entered, a billow of fragrant steam following his heels. 

“How much do you think it cost for them to furnish every guest house in this entire palace?” His own words were muddled by the newest piece of almond tart his fingers had found on the silver tray.

“Gods help me, I think I just spent enough to clothe and feed a small village in just washing my maypole,” he spoke with exasperation underlining his amazement. “I still don’t think I’ve gotten all the honey from my skin,” he took pause to lift a bare arm just under his nose, “And I smell like a tray of bon bons.”

Robin couldn’t resist rolling over for that, tickled with a grin at his still somewhat demure choice in expletives. It was only then that his eyes were graced with the very sight of Chrom’s undress. The towel that separated Robin’s imagination from Chrom’s actual flesh could hardly veil much. He felt himself heat to the notion.

The cut of his abdomen was rarely flattered in all its detail by the Exalts daily uniform. The bath had left his skin dewy and flushed while the last trickles of perfumed water made their path through the defined valley of his navel. The deep grooves that carved his hips into that devilish v were fully displayed, leaving Robin to think he had put little effort into doing much more than the bare minimum of covering himself.

Not that Robin expected Chrom to think much on modesty in his presence, but he’d already decided he wasn’t going to spare himself of any indulgence, physical or otherwise. Perhaps it was the rich smell of toffee and butter wafting from Chrom’s skin, but he wasn’t much craving after the plate of sweets before him anymore.

“How much do you think it would cost then to wash all of this bedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I have the backbone to post the following sequence of self indulgence, but here is my quick, spicy chrobin from this afternoon!


End file.
